The popularity of video capture devices and the Internet has caused a dramatic increase in the amount of online available video data as well as the number of video data users. As the technology of video presentation becomes more and more important, such technology may be used for summarizing videos for efficient browsing, automatic new video generation for marketing and gaming, as well as other applications.